


Все в порядке

by damn_daniel



Category: Bartimaeus - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Canon, Post-War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damn_daniel/pseuds/damn_daniel
Summary: Правда заключалась в том, что Натаниэль навечно останется юным, запечатлённым в свои семнадцать лет и запечатанным в полимерграните на небольшом постаменте в парке перед министерством. "Герой" – скажут волшебники и люди. "Глупец" – придут к соглашению Китти и Бартимеус.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Все в порядке

**Author's Note:**

> Изначально публиковалось на Книге фанфиков

Мир менялся быстро и плавно с указами востановленного министерства, с перелистывающимися страницами календаря на стене, с новыми странами и новыми встречами, возвращением солдат домой. И выходя на улицу, глядя, как общаются между собой волшебники и обычные люди, Китти казалось, что так всегда было и всегда будет. Моменты прошлого — суд, «Сопротивление», демон Ноуда стирались из памяти как события, в которых она участвовала, становясь почти лишь рассказами из прочитанных книг. Так было проще. Словно и не она та Китти Джонс, национальная героиня, второй человек, вошедший во Врата Птолемея, спасшая вместе с магом и духом мир от гибели.

Между ней настоящей и ней прошлой большая такая пропасть, широкая и безразмерно глубокая. Между строк «Мы спасли этот мир от гибели» — сеансы с психотерапевтом, много книг на греческом, арабском, египетском, много кошмаров и много «а что если…».

Китти вызвала духа с педантичной точностью чертя пентакль на деревянном полу купленных апартаментов: дом Баттона она покинула давно.

И сразу вышла из него с самоубийственным безразличием, стоило только в противоположном пентакле появиться сгустку тёмного тумана.

— Привет, Бартимеус, — он сегодня снова Птолемей. — Прошу прощения, что побеспокоила.

Мальчишка в белой набедренной повязке только отмахнулся, переступил через линии и сел в кресло поблизости, вытягивая длинные ноги под столик.

— Всегда рад побывать в мире кожаных мешочков и узнать, как у них дела. Сто лет тебя не видел. Ой, какой прелестный вид из окна, — Бартимеус указал на Темзу. — Помню, как там на дне Факварл почивал, лучше бы там и оставался, конечно, но к глубоководному нырянию он был не приспособлен.

Болтовня Бартимеуса звучала успокаивающе знакомо, как хождение по забытому дому детства. В первую встречу Китти и не поверила бы, скажи ей кто, что будет скучать за духом, у которого они отобрали в подворотне амулет. Как и за мальчишкой, которого она по недоразумению пощадила.

Ведь Бартимеус лично наблюдал за рассветом и падением величайших империй, на его глазах рушились города и страны, объявлялись войны и заключались перемирия, как он мог быть таким — беззаботным на первый взгляд и по-странному весёлым, словно обычный ребёнок по соседству? Неужели вся тяжесть знаний не давит на него? Неужели всё равно? Китти ощутила укол вины и стыда: она-то сломалась из-за одной ночи, одной маленькой войны, затухла, как свечка. Что сделали с ней сотня, тысяча таких ночей? Может, поэтому Бартимеус такой шутливый, с неиссякаемым запасом иронии и сарказма, потому что перестал пропускать через себя все события и стал только посторонним наблюдателем. Китти поспешила ответить:

— Здесь всё по-старому, Бартимеус. Из временного совета создали постоянное правительство из простолюдинов и магов. Не все волшебники с этим согласились, конечно. Яростно несогласных ждали темницы Тауэра, все остальные постепенно научились изображать если не восторг от такого сотрудничества, то хотя бы не отвращение.

Китти села в соседнее кресло с узором из переплетающихся птиц. Мебель в доме не сочеталась друг с другом, кресла были разными по стилю и цвету, чайные кружки все не из одного сервиза. Ей не было до этого дела. Главным предметом она считала книги, занимавшие все книжные шкафы, да ещё и лежащие на столах или выстраивающиеся стопками на полу. Через несколько лет её коллекция вполне может соревноваться с запасами Баттона.

Гости сюда не ходили. Все встречи в основном на работе. Друзей не было. Китти всегда была нелюдимой, в годы «Сопротивления» во Фреде, Стене, Николасе она сначала видела единомышленников, товарищей по идеям, напарников в работе, а лишь затем тех, с кем можно обсудить книгу или пьесу вечером, сыграть в шахматы и поделиться секретами. Так долго Китти мечтала хоть о каком-то подобии мира, а теперь он был перед ней — вот, на ладони, тихий и спокойный, с возможностями, с хорошей жизнью. Почти идеальная реальность почти без войн и почти без проблем. А ей, оказывалось, они ей нужны были, как воздух. Чтобы бороться с ними, искать выходы из невозможных ловушек, продумывать планы, и долго, долго играть по своим сценариям.

Слишком долго Китти боролась за свою свободу, чтобы потом так легко принять её, ей всё казалось, что у неё заберут и свободу, и жизнь, но никому дела до этого не было. Китти запомнили, как героиню той маленькой войны, внесли во все книги и одарили даже орденами, звали на парады и интервью, только вот навредить даже не пытались, и теперь Китти, как хищный зверь, до этого боровшийся за кусок мяса, а теперь оставленный всеми, нервно озиралась и ждала подвоха.

— Паранойя. У вас паранойя, мисс Джонс, — того парня звали Терри или Гарри, он психолог или психиатр или психотерапевт. Он не маг, простолюдин.

Терри или Гарри говорил ещё что-то, и всё записывал, записывал, записывал в свой блокнот. Он писал какую-то работу на какую-то тему, Китти не вникала: магия занимала её больше, чем эта новоявленная немагическая наука о душе. Китти была интересна Терри или Гарри так же, как ей были интересны все те книги в библиотеках, в книжных магазинах, в частных коллекциях, все те, навсегда потерянные, и существующие в тысячах экземплярах.

— Иногда мне кажется, что всё ненастоящее. Даже вы. Что это какая-то постановка. Спектакль, — Китти выдохнула и покачала головой, тихо добавляя, — ненавижу спектакли.

Терри или Гарри исчез, на его месте образовался Бартимеус.

— Значит, колдуны и люди теперь друзья навек? — безразлично спросил Бартимеус. — Натаниэль бы от такого рожу скривил, как от ведра лимонов.

Что вообще нравилось Натаниэлю? Ловить немагов за малейшую провинность? Носить идиотские костюмы? Портить ей, Китти, жизнь? Умирать?

Китти кивнула. Она могла поспорить бы с Бартимеусом, сказать, что Натаниэль в последние часы жизни охотно так работал с простолюдинкой, да и пересмотрел свои убеждения, но это как рассуждать о том, каким мир будет через тысячу лет. Если и права, то не узнаешь. Особого выбора у Натаниэля тогда не имелось: погибель всего Лондона или даже человечества или совместная работа с простолюдинкой. Из двух зол выбирают меньшее.

Мысли, что случилось бы с Натаниэлем, выживи бы он тогда, часто занимали Китти. Не удел бы он не остался, возглавил бы новоявленное правительство и всем раздавал указы, как всё исправить. Накупил бы потом нелепой одежды и гордо восседал бы на собраниях.

И всё же Натаниэль спас мир. Последний шаг, последний шах, перешедший в мат. За одно это перед ним снимает шляпу весь волшебный мир, немагический и лично Китти.

— Он спас мир, — напомнила Китти.

— Спас, — согласился Бартимеус, а после буркнул тихо так. — Глупый мальчишка.

— А ему памятник воздвигли. На площади, перед министерством, он теперь символ примирения волшебников и простолюдинов.

— Натаниэлю? — подобрался весь Бартимеус.

— Да, «Джон Мендрэйк, годы жизни, заслуги рабочие всякие, министр информации в такой-то период. Героически погиб в Ночь Духов».

Бартимеус помолчал недолго, поглядел на Темзу.

— Как странно, они знают его под именем Мендрэйка этого, а мы знаем его настоящее. Эти волшебники чудные со своими странностями. Я встретил его, когда он был Натаниэлем — сопляком с истерическим голосом и завышенными требованиями, и попрощался с ним тоже Натаниэлем. Джона Мендрэйка он создал сам, напыщенного министерского служащего. Мендрэйк никогда не нравился мне. Он всегда стоял между мной и Натом.

— А мне он даже нравился, наверное.

— Кто, Натаниэль или Мендрэйк?

— Оба.


End file.
